Future Fight
by 12951-V-Cydonian-Zoombian War
Summary: Tom and his family have been winning in the war against the zoombians until 3000AD where everything began to go pair shape and all fail-safes or last ditch plans fall apart.
1. Unexpected Enemies

**_June 26th 3000 – Tom – Unexpected enemy_**

What remains of the Language Block, holds the holo-projector (The original one was destroyed when Math was), and it normally works so much better, but the Vs have begun striking at our Satellites in orbit. They're making us Blind. Most of our Labs have been destroyed and are now just a pile of rubble. The Training room is in a similar state. The Tech Block is being using as Labs and The Armoury. Gym has been turned into the Robot Storage. Humanities and English have been turned into Bedrooms. Theatre is the meeting room where we organise our plans to attack the enemy. The training room was destroyed about eight weeks ago, so we are now down to our last fighting hope, as we can no longer train new people to help.

We were cut off from our allies in America and Australia last week.

Our plan is failing.

It started as a school, which the Government turned into their last resort program. The US and Australia had the same idea. They got together as the Vs conquered the world, they made the plan. They designed us. Our Powers. Our abilities. Everything. The Vs have kept trying. But we keep forcing them back. But Now...

We're losing friends and family. America started losing bases. Australia kept the enemy at bay. But internal conflict pulled them all apart and they destroyed themselves. We are down to our last Chance.

In my room there is a door, out the door is a small corridor. Four other doors lead off that. The others lead to my brothers' rooms. Darren, Ed and Jamie. One to the room that we use to relax as much as we can. Emily, Jack and Darren walked in while I was coming out of the Hallway. The walls were a light shade turquoise at the top and on the bottom under a white bars with wire in them, they were a navy blue colour; blood was smeared all over the wall.

"Tom, we need to talk," Emily stated, the wind blowing her Ginger hair into the air as the Sun caught it, though it could have just been the side effects of when she last went Supernova and destroyed about two hundred Visitor Motherships in the process.

Confused, I asked; "What about?"

"The year 2010AD or 1V," Darren replied taking off his glasses as he had just finished reading off of a piece of paper and he only needs them for reading.

"What about it?" I asked growing suspicious, getting a Fire-Ball hand ready in my hand. They've done some really stupid things, recently so I had the right to be suspicious and what they were talking about involves changing the past.

"We've got to go back," Emily explained, very badly though.

"If we don't then we are going to lose the war," Jack added finally talking The Blonde Midget has been getting very quiet recently.

"Jack, what is wrong with you?" I asked. "You are getting quieter and quieter."

"I know," he replied. "The Prophesies are getting worst, each one is revealing more about the past, when they arrive. The Vs. We've got to go back; I just know that all of these are meant for us. We are to win this war, just not here. Just not now," he explained as something made the glass shatter behind me, we all dove to the floor. What I thought were Vs came crashing through afterwards.

"Go, GO!" I exclaimed gesturing for them to run. I formed a Time-Bomb with my hands and launched it at the intruders, they vaporised. I turned and ran. Something like a table almost hit me, but I skidded and ducked under it and it smashed on the wall. Emily and Jack were waiting. They readied Fire-Balls. I ducked and rolled away before they hit me. They launched them and the mini-suns struck each alien in the face. They fell over on their faces. Suckers. The doors from the other end of the corridor blasted open; Connor came out of his room and threw two Portals in from of them before they could hit Emily and Jack. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Tech and Language, we are the only ones here," Emily replied.

"Great," I replied as Ralph and Oscar came crashing through the roof.

"Ow," they moaned, the Vs who blasted the doors open charged in, we all jumped and flew into the air to avoid them. The Vs kept running towards the theatre. One of them had something that looked like a bomb; they managed to make it to the theatre while we were fighting others that had run in. Geoff and his quadruplets ran into the theatre after sending us a message saying goodbye and that they would keep the explosion contained.

"No!" I exclaimed as an explosion ripped from my stomach and killed each V that was in the hall, then the Theatre exploded. I punched the wall next to me and it caved in.

"We've got to go back," I agreed.

"Go back where?" Ralph asked.

"Not where, When," Jack replied.

"The beginning of this war?" Ralph asked.

"The beginning of Earth," I replied. "We need prehistoric help."

"That won't work. We have to back to when the Vs arrive," Jack retorted. "We have got Prophesies, and they come from that Time Frame." Something flew through the door and stuck Jack in the side of the head, then Emily; followed by Connor, Ralph and finally Oscar. I grabbed Darren's arm and threw him through the door where he then kicked the Vs that had just turned up, then someone I thought dead as one of the first victims of the Australian civil war, pinned Darren against the Wall. Then I realised the people Darren had knocked out were even more of the Australian team, then I realised the People I had vaporised were Vs. I moved at Super Sonic Speed and brought my hand up against the intruder's head before he could burn Darren.

"Drop him," I ordered.

"I'm in charge here," he stated.

"In Australia maybe, but in England this is my base," I retorted and released the Fire-Ball, he flew through the wall, dropping Darren in the process. Where the hole is led to what was the Training room if it hadn't been destroyed. He landed in the rubble.

"You're weak," he replied. "You let your emotion control you, that is why I should be in charge. For I am Jamie."

"You've left your team to rot, we will never work under you," I snapped.

"It's time we worked under one leadership," Jamie decided. "My Leadership."

"I think my team would argue," I snapped as I jumped through the hole and landed next to him. Most of my team also jumped through the hole in the wall or flew over the Robot Storage.

"You think you can survive Vs, America and Australia?" Jamie taunted.

"We're leaving," I replied.

"Where will you go," he snapped.

"Not where, but when," Jack replied.

"And there were never three leaders, overall I was always in charge," I snapped.

"Tom, we just regained communications with what remains of Australia and America," Darren added as he jumped through the hole. "But more satellites have been destroyed."

"K, Emily, Leanne, Josie and Vicky, lock him up," I ordered; then they took him away, to go up to our captured invisible V ship that we had captured. Well our Grandparents anyway. "Emily, meet back in the language room, but only you. Darren and Jack come with me. Ralph fire up the Robots, we need more satellites."

We'd walked to L1 the last remaining Language room which also held the holo-projector. Everyone else had returned to the armoury and labs. A couple had gone to read books in the library. We had every remaining book on Earth. Burnt, every other book was burnt with the rest of the Human Race.

Jack hasn't stopped shaking since the battle we had a few days ago, Darren had found a condition called PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) that Jack was showing symptoms to. The battle involved him flying one of the V ships and then being shot down and almost dying. That is enough to scare anyone, and now sometimes all he can here is the explosions of the ship ringing in the back of his head.

Darren was becoming Distance too, I know Jaso had taught him how to interpret Prophesies (As well as Jack and Jaso), but some of them are making him distance, in a kinda awkward way. He is telling them to me, but he seems to know the meaning to them straight away; even the most complex ones.

Emily, she's going strange as well, she looked into the Time Vortex a few weeks ago and now know everything from beginning of time till now. She knows stuff that we can change, and what we can't. We try to change both. Though neither of them normally work.

"We've got to go back," I agreed. "We're losing the battle here, so we have to back and stop it at its source."

"When do we leave?" Emily asked.

"We're going to leave them in tatters in England, wait for Dean to get back from his mission to America, and Bradley to get back from Australia," I explained.

"Bradley, Dean and John are back," Darren added.

"What?" I asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Darren replied; "At least not until now, I didn't think it mattered."


	2. We Get Chased by the London Eye

_**June 30th 3000 – Emily – We Get Chased by the London Eye**_

Hiding, in the heart of London, one of the last Human occupied city that the Vs haven't destroyed. The London Eye is standing still, but there is something eerie about it. Like the Vs have taken control of it. But that isn't possible. So we were bored, so we decided to take a ride on the Giant White Ferris Wheel, we're walking up and onto it, (No checks), as there are not enough people to cover it and they aren't exactly expecting a Terrorist attack. We are about to step into the carriage, when Vicky stops, looks up and then the eye turns and looks straight at us, then it begins to roll towards us. We all jumped out of the way, apart from a kid called Naomi. She was crushed into a human Pancake. Crushed like a bug.

Her mangled body was horrific to look at. Her knees bent around one eighty degrees, her skull crushed and brain juice dripping from the skull. Her lungs were crushed, one flew into the air like a balloon that wasn't tied so all the air escaped. We all felt weakened, two reasons really, the mangled body was very disorientating, and we just lost our Quintuplet, who gave us some of our power. Vicky dove into the middle with an unbreakable shield and a knife, she then stabbed Naomi in the chest, but it was too late. The power was gone.

Some Pink floating thing landed in front of me, Vicky rushed it and tackled it to the floor and then stabbed it through its tiny pink head. I'm going to call them fairies as they are some unknown alien race that we have never heard about. And they were able to float and looked like them, just giant and some big orb at the bottom of their bodies. Some kind of Pink Alien Fairy.

Another three descended. Josie jumped one, Leanne another, me the other. I got out my combat knife that I had been training with, I then ignited it. Josie froze hers and Leanne fused hers with electricity and then stepped away before throwing it and her floater exploded. Josie used her knife to freeze her alien fairy's lungs, suffocating it. Mine was stabbed with the knife and then erupted in flames. Only ash was left.

The eye was something else however; it turned around on the spot and chased us down the road. Josie made a barricade out of ice; that was smashed. Vicky tried to dig a hole in the ground, but the eye just floated over the hole. Leanne tried to drain it, again to no avail. I then tried to melt it, then it slowed.

The Giant White Ferris Wheel sprouted arms, guns and missile pods. I hadn't slowed it, it had done that itself, then the missiles launched, I didn't really control what I did next, but from what I remember we joined, shot it in the middle and an arm vaporised, it then pulled its other arm in and begun to roll after us again. Kylie and her triplets came flying through, took out multiple bars holding its circle shape, and then they were shredded to pieces by the remaining bars. Blood and flesh rained down upon us. It smelled like Death, felt like Death, and was as red as Death.

The thing jolted backwards and forwards for the next couple of minutes, so we ran further away. When we were about twenty meters away, then it rolled after us again. "Emily, what the hell is this thing and why won't it stop?" Josie asked.

"I have no idea what this thing is," I replied.

"It's the London Eye," Tom explained as he landed next to Vicky; "The Cydonians took over when we lost the majority of England in 2552."

"So these pink alien fairies are another group of aliens then?" Vicky asked.

"Pretty much," Tom replied, "Where's Naomi? And Kylie's triplets?"

"Well Kylie's Triplets are all over us after being shredded by the Eye," I replied, the eye had stopped and was just 'standing' there. "Naomi is at the entrance to the eye and some of her is on one of the eye's carriages."

"So in the last four days we have lost Geoff and his Quadruplets, Kylie and her Triplets and Naomi. We are doing well," Tom joked. "Who got the power?" he asked serious again.

"No one, by the time Vicky got in there and stabbed her in the chest she was long gone, so the power went bye bye along with her," Josie explained.

"Okay," he replied, as I sensed Naomi somewhere, just not in this Universe. The eye fed up of waiting began to role again, it came after us, so we ran. Slowly drawing the 4 elements together. Fire(Me), Water(Josie), Earth(Vicky) and Electricity(Leanne), Naomi was Air but she has just been crushed. Then we formed a beam of very powerful light and fired it at London Eye. It blew straight through the middle of the eye, but instead of destroying it, the eye took the energy and used it to repair its arm.

"Okay, now that is not fair," I moaned it is launched barrages of missiles at us. We ran.

Okay, we thought that was our biggest problem, but after about half an hour of running the Visitor Capital-Ship, Appetence Maximum. Nicknamed by us as the Demon Parade as we've lost countless people trying storm it. Thankfully, they weren't too pleased that the Cydonians were on their turf.

On one Raid, we'd found a room full of their history, and it turns out that our Solar System is one of the _final _star systems with habitable planets that has not been taken by either the Cydonians, Vs or some massive alien Superpower that we know nothing about. But we do know that they are in a three way war, and that the Vs are now losing majorly, mainly because they are using their resources to take Earth from the Humans, who are putting up a major fight against them, something they are not used to. Most of their losses have been from the unknown alien Superpower, but the Cydonians, who practically abandoned Earth just under one thousand years ago, have been taking planets from the Visitors. The final Star system left untouched by any of them has been colonised by some of the Human race in a last ditch attempt to keep us from slaughter. The Visitor tech has help us out loads and we've even made it better, so we can block the Star system from detection rather than just detect them. The only problem is we can't find it now either, and they can't find Earth as the block works both ways, so we can't detect them and they can't detect anything on the outside of that system. But it had about ten habitable planets in the system so colonise them all and we then have enough room and resources to build ships and retake Earth which they should have the coordinates for. Then again, they may have not even made it to the Star System, no matter how fast they were travelling as the enemy has always been faster.

The London eye was obliterated by a single plasma shot from the Maximum. The explosion knocked us all to the ground. Tom stood up first. He turned. He ran. Leaving us all for dead. Then he flickered, and vanished. "Jack is over there," I guessed.

"Tom thought we were already dead, so he left us and ran for Jack. What are we waiting for then, we should get out of here before the Maximum's Guns recharge and gets ready to fire," Josie retorted. We ran to where Tom vanished, no one was there. But on the wall was a holographic message projector. I picked it up and turned it on.

"Emily, the war is unwinnable here, but when you died here in London, we had to set off right away but we couldn't win without you, so I ran got in the Time Machine and escaped to now, please get out of London before the Maximum Vaporises it," The hologram of Tom said. We all looked at each other, then we ran to our hanger by the River. Jumping over random obstacles, scaling massive walls, because our powers were failing as the Human race falls. As the Vs become stronger. As Earth dies, as we all die. Because Naomi is dead.

We made it to the Hanger, and we launched the craft. A bunch of V fight ships were launched from the Capital Ship and gave chase, Leanne and Vicky took control of the turrets and begun shooting down them. Josie opened the hanger bay door and jumped. She grabbed hold of one of the V fighter ships and kicked the driver out, then she froze the others. As she fell on the ship, a V tractor beam found her and pulled her into the V capital Ship. "Emily, turn this tin can around," Leanne demanded

"We've got to back," Vicky added. "I'm not losing another sister to those monsters."

"No," I replied shakily, barely avoiding turning around to save Josie. "She made her choice. She gave us the distraction we needed to get away from London," I added. Then the Maximum fired, the sound wave sent us flying towards Devon. London had just be obliterated. No more known Human settlements remained. We had no world to protect.


	3. Maximum Destruction

_**July 3rd 3000 – Theo – Maximum Destruction**_

One V Capital ship, Ten people. Me, Fred, Leanne, Vicky, Emily, Joe, Joe, Joe, Joe and Tom. All about to begin a suicidal mission to save Josie, and gain as much information on the enemy as possible. We were in about ten kilometres away from where London once stood. The Massive ship began firing at us, but thanks to Tom's, Fred's and Emily's brilliant driving we swirled around the enemy Plasma shots, and eventually made it to London.

"Theo full speed ahead into the hanger," Tom ordered, and I stepped on the gas, I guess we would call it speeding up our demise. V striker planes tried to launch but just stayed frozen in place.

"She is a resourceful girl," Fred commented.

"She is definitely alive," Tom and Emily confirmed. Then we struck the Hanger door, I think. All of us have different opinions, none of them match, not even on the tinniest of details. The scariest thing is that we each saw a different colour.

"Where's Joe?" I asked.

"I'm here," replied one.

"I'm here," the second one added.

"He's dead," admitted the third.

"What?" Tom snapped as I saw the body of the fallen Joe. It's head was blown off and in Vicky's hands. She looked a tiny bit shocked and disgusted. Emily grabbed it and threw it out the open hanger bay door.

"Ew," Vicky managed, Josie came through the Air vent above us.

"Took you long enough," she taunted. "I've been causing this place havoc for days."

"No need to brag," Leanne snapped.

"Good to see your still alive," Tom added.

"It's very easy when the air vents are always freezing and that is the way I like it," Josie replied.

"Fair enough," Tom commented.

"Uh oh," Leanne gulped as about fifty V soldiers walked through the doors. Emily, Josie and Vicky were fastest to react as they drove a Visitor Buggy like thing into the door and down the corridor. One Joe also reacted and bounced after them but was halfway through the door when the door shut, crushing him across his waist, half of him rolled back towards us. Blood spayed all over Fred and I.

"Gross," Fred snapped, the blood was sticky and looked mouldy, it did however taste like Iron a tiny bit. Leanne and Tom looked at me disgustedly as I started to lick the blood off of myself. "Dude, really. Your licking the blood off of yourself."

"It taste like Iron, and I like the taste of Iron," I replied.

"Ew," Leanne mimicked Vicky as the remaining two Joes ran through the second door before it closed and locked. One door left, four of us. "One more door, let's get out of here before it closes." And so we ran for the door, Connor appeared behind Tom, grabbed him and pulled him through a Portal, leading to somewhere but no here.

The White corridors were really white, below us however was just Earth, or so it looked, it happens the floor was made out of pure glass, nothing else. As we ran along the corridor random parts of the walls opened and released some of the Vs vicious pets. They looked like dogs, but were nothing like them.

We called them Jumpers, as the little white pest were able to run up onto the walls and then jump off and nearly bike our heads off. They had no visible, mouth, nose or eyes, and yet they were able to see us and attack us. And research into them is next to impossible, they just disintegrate before we get them back to the labs. The only way to research is to do it on the spot in a V ship, but that is next to impossible as we are always being shot at when we're in the ships.

One jumped at my head, but Leanne with her Pistol shot it before it made it to my head. Fred and I ripped through the remaining Jumpers, but when we turned around, Ralph was pulling Leanne through a Portal. We continued to run down the corridor. We came to a door, Fred opened it carefully, I poked my head through and Emily was stood there. "Where is everyone?" I asked noting the fact that Vicky and Josie were missing.

"Connor opened a Portal and pulled them through," Emily commented; "Kinda like that," she pointed behind me and Fred was being pulled through a Portal. Then the floor beneath us opened. We fell out the bottom of the ship. Oscar appeared in a V Shuttle and caught us as the ship above us blew to pieces. "Whoa," Emily gasped.

"Thanks," I said to Oscar. "Joe!" I exclaimed realising they were still on board.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"They blew up the ship, they didn't get out," I replied.

"We don't know that," she tried to convince herself more than me.

"The floor opened at the right time to get us out of the ship, and everyone was taken out as they set the ship to self-destruct," I explained. "They gave their lives to destroy the thing we haven't been able to destroy for years."

"It must almost be time, we are losing to many people to this war, Naomi, Geoff, The Joes, and Kylie and her lot," Emily stated. "We have got to stop this madness."

"I think we may have a little trouble with that," I commented as Oscar flew into Emily and someone took control of the ship and crashed it into the cliff nearby.


	4. Robtrayal

_**July 8th 3000 – Ralph – Robtrayal**_

No one had heard from Emily, Oscar or Theo for five days, Tom isn't showing it, but even he is worried. One Robot had disappeared, and normally we wouldn't care, but this one had been showing some level of sentient. The other ninety nine were starting to act up, and even the normal Robots were starting to become disobedient. "Ralph you figured it out yet?" Tom asked in the Gym.

"Nothing yet Tom," I replied. I continued going through the files about each Robot, and then just as Tom was about to leave the room; "It's their psychic abilities, that is what is giving 'em sentients."

"Of course, we mapped out our brains and put them onto the Robots, they think they are us," Tom replied racing back over to the control Panel with all the info on it. Then some kinda Laser fired from the Robots and sent Tom flying into the wall, and then another beam came and sent me flying into Tom. We collapsed on the floor. Tom, managed to scramble to his feet and shot a Fire-Ball in the direction of the Laser, but it flew wide by about the whole room. I managed to make it to my feet just in time to be knocked down by another Laser. Tom regained his balance and he fired a Time Bomb right into the heart of the Robots. It was caught by the Robot that Tom mapped his mind onto, the Bomb was then thrown back towards us and stuck Tom in the chest, but because he created it he wasn't vaporised like he normally would have been, instead it catapulted him backwards through the window and onto the rubble of the Training Room.

Meanwhile I felt something building up inside of me, then when I least expected it I suddenly shot across the room destroying the none psychic Robots in one sweep, or was it more like ten in a matter of seconds. No it was ten in less than a second, it was faster than sound, because the sound only caught up to me a couple a seconds later. Then I realised that there was another me standing over the other side of the room, then it blurred. Light hadn't caught up to me properly. I had just moved faster than light.

The few remaining Robots came running at me, they were also firing Lasers, and other things that we never built at me. God knows how long these thing have been building up weaponry to be able to take us down. I used what remaining power I had to form a shield and use it to deflect the enemy ammunition. Dean came running in the other side of the hall and Tom flew back through the window, he looked very angry, although that could just be the fact that he is soaked to the bone from the rain I had only just realised was falling. Then I was knocked to the floor by Tom's Robot counterpart, all I remember was turning around and destroying the leg of the Robot that knocked me over, while Tom vaporised loads of the others, and Dean raises the Earth from beneath the other so they end crushed against the roof.

I woke up later in a prison cell, but I couldn't see anything of the outside so I couldn't tell where on Earth we were. In the cell opposite me was Theo and Fred. "Theo," I whispered

"Who, What, Where, When, Why?" Theo mumbled as he looked around.

"Hey Ralph," Emily's voice came from the cell next to mine.

"Where are we?" I asked

"The Robot prison," Emily replied

"So when we lost contact, you guys were all captured by the Robots," I asked

"Correct," Oscar suddenly replied

"So that's what happened to the one hundredth Psychic Robot," I replied as a Robot came and opened my cell, he then pulled me away to some unknown chamber...


End file.
